


wake-up calls

by graciegrace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegrace/pseuds/graciegrace
Summary: The early mornings are the worst part of being a Keyblade wielder.





	wake-up calls

“Sora.” 

“Mmph.” 

A little louder this time. “Sora.” 

“Hngh.” 

Directly in his ear. “Sora.” 

“Hmph.” Sora turned around to face the other direction. 

Sternly. “Sora.” 

“Nooo.” 

“Sora, you have to get up.” 

“Lemme sleeeep.” 

“Come on, Sora, we’re late as-is. Do you want another lecture from Master Yen Sid?” Sora could hear the familiar smile in the other’s voice, and gave in. If he had to get up, he would only for that little grin. 

Sora turned back over to face his best friend, perched on the edge of the bed, already dressed and ready to train. Of course he was. Over-achiever. 

Any reluctancy to wake up faded away with the little smile Riku gave him as Sora sleepily blinked at the older boy. 

“Good morning,” Riku said, stifling a laugh at his (undoubtably disheveled) pajamas and bedhead. 

“You’re so mean,” Sora fired back without any bite. “Next time I’m not waking up until the Master comes in to yell at me for slacking off, and remind him who saved the world twice.” 

Riku shook his head, light from the window falling onto his silver hair and making him look almost angelic. “Not until then, huh? Not even if I do this?” 

And he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Sora’s lips, Sora immediately pressing into for the brief second it lasted, fully sitting upright to hang off of Riku’s shoulders when he pulled away. 

“Maybe if you do that,” Sora mumbled into Riku’s shirt, feeling the laugh he let out. “‘Specially if you do it again.” 

“Uh-uh. Not until you get up and get ready. I don’t want to deal with a scolding because my boyfriend wouldn’t stop clinging to me until after we were already supposed to be downstairs.” Riku stood up, shaking Sora off of him. Sora grimaced. 

“Stop being right,” he said, but put together a bundle of clothes and walked into the bathroom. “I’m holding you to that kiss, though.” 

Riku was already halfway out the door as he responded. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little something I wanted to get out of my system the other day, that I wasn’t going to post until my beta-reader sister encouraged me to. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
